platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasse
Nasse is an Angel that helps Mirai Kakehashi achieve happiness in Platinum End. She is also one of The Thirteen Angels. Appearance Nasse is a female angel with short white hair, long white wings and red eyes. She has a halo above her head and wears invisible-like clothes that have gold edges on them. Personality Although Nasse is shown to have a somewhat carefree personality, she is also shown to be very single-minded when it comes to achieving her goals. To this extent, Nasse is determined to go to any lengths to help Mirai Kakehashi attain true happiness, and eventually become the next God. However, Nasse is also shown to be very callous when it comes to others, and she has suggested numerous times that Mirai use his powers to steal from others, and even kill those who he dislikes. When asked how she could speak so easily of killing people, Nasse's justification was that "it is easy". History Before she formally met Mirai, Nasse would constantly look out for him and considered herself his guardian angel. When Mirai began to meet with hardships at the hands of his aunt and uncle, Nasse began to plan to bring Mirai happiness. When God began to run out of energy, and began choosing The Thirteen Angels who would choose the next God Candidates, Nasse was one of the Angels selected. She excitedly took this as her opportunity to finally bring Mirai happiness. Plot Introduction Arc On the day that Mirai attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a building, Nasse appeared, catching him in midair. Thrilled to have arrived in time to stop him, Nasse introduced herself as Mirai's "life-saving angel". When, despite her appearance, Mirai asked her to let him die, she tried to remind him of his wish to be happy, but this proved ineffective in talking down Mirai. In an attempt to dissuade him, Nasse revealed that she knew about the death of his family, and his subsequent abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, and that she had arrived to give him hope. She explained to a confused Mirai that, as a "special" angel, she could grant him the the Freedom to travel anywhere in the world and the Love and admiration of everyone. When this failed to persuade Mirai, Nasse showed him the two gifts: The Angel's Wings, which would allow him to fly anywhere in the world; and The Angel's Arrow, which would allow Mirai to force anyone to fall in love with him for 33 days by shooting them with it; and asked him to choose one of them for himself. She was more than happy, however, to grant him both on request, revealing that her asking him to choose was simply a tradition. Excited to see Mirai try out his new powers, Nasse set him down on a nearby building and encouraged him to try to use his Wings. When Mirai successfully summoned his Wings, Nasse assured him that his Wings would be invisible to normal humans and encouraged him to try using them to fly. Pleased to see him master his Wings quickly, Nasse suggested to Mirai that he could use the speed his Wings gave him to steal whatever he wanted, and that he could use his Arrow to control whoever he wanted. Mirai noted that Nasse's ideas sounded more like the behavior of a Devil, but Nasse was quick to point out to him that Devil's don't exist. She then revealed, to Mirai's shock, that his aunt and uncle were the ones responsible for his family's death, and that she witnessed it herself, due to the fact that she knew everything about him. When Mirai tried to deny Nasse's statement, she suggested that he use his Arrow to force his aunt and uncle to confess. Arriving at the home of Mirai's aunt and uncle, Nasse bore witness to Mirai's aunt's confession to killing Mirai's family. After Mirai's aunt committed suicide, Nasse explained to a horrified Mirai that he was responsible for her death because of the fact that he told her to "go die" while she was under the influence of his Arrow. When Mirai tried to suggest saving her life, Nasse informed him that his aunt was already dead, and pointed out that an angel had arrived to collect her soul. When Mirai decided to live on in order to achieve happiness for his family, Nasse excitedly confirmed that he would achieve happiness.Platinum End Manga: Chapter 1 When Mirai continued to suffer from nightmares involving his aunt's death three days after the incident, Nasse began to worry about him, though he insisted that he was fine. Worried nonetheless, Nasse tried to convince Mirai to go outside and find happiness, and assured him that his uncle was the prime suspect in his aunt's death. Mirai reminded Nasse of her advice to use his Wings to steal whatever he wanted, and reiterated his belief that such things would never make him happy. Nasse was disappointed to hear this, noting that she had thought humans would like to be able to take what they wanted from others, especially if they could use their powers freely once they became God. Mirai's confusion at hearing this surprised her, as she had not realized that she had failed to inform him of the role of the God Candidates. After explaining what the God Candidates were to Mirai, Nasse was offended to see him laugh it off, thinking that he did not believe her. Mirai assured her that he believed her, but that he had no interest (or ability) to become God. Nasse tried to motivate him by revealing that he would lose his powers if he was not chosen as God, but Mirai was unfazed by this news, explaining that he only wanted "normal" happiness. When Mirai acknowledged that he might need money for his plans, Nasse suggested that he kill his uncle and cousins in order to inherit their money. Though Mirai objected to this, Nasse insisted that it would be okay since he would simply be taking back the money that his aunt and uncle took from his family first, and revealed to Mirai the White Angel's Arrow which could kill anyone instantly. Despite her insistence, she eventually agreed to simply using Mirai's Red Arrow to force his uncle confess to murdering his aunt, rather than killing him with the White Arrow. When Mirai spotted a second angel on TV, Nasse confirmed Mirai's theory that the celebrity being interviewed, Rodriguez Tonma, was a God Candidate, and that he was using his Red Arrow to force women to fall in love with him. When asked by Mirai, Nasse informed him that Tonma's use of his powers would not disqualify him as a Candidate, as there were no rules of conduct for candidates. She also reminded him that the Red Arrow's effects only lasted for 33 days, and revealed, additionally, that the Red Arrow could not be used on the same person twice and that the only way to ensure they loved you forever would be to get them to genuinely fall in love with you. When asked, Nasse confirmed that the Angel's Arrow could be avoided, but only with the angel's Wings, meaning that normal humans were helpless against it. The next day, after Mirai finished applying for high school, Nasse tried suggesting that Mirai use his Red Arrow to guarantee entry into the school. When Mirai refused, Nasse began teasing him by suggesting he use the Arrow on his crush. However, before she could tease him more, they were interrupted by a group of girls discussing Rodriguez Tonma's mysterious death. Although Mirai didn't seem too concerned, Nasse was greatly disturbed by the news, and began to wonder if he was killed.Platinum End Manga: Chapter 2 Relationships Mirai Kakehashi Nasse really wants to help him achieve happiness because she wants to become the angel that serves next to God. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angels